


Wildest Dreams

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grace Kink, Improper Use of Grace, Public Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, highway sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Gabriel fulfils your wildest dreams





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - grace kink

You opened your eyes groggily and were met with your smirking archangel boyfriend leaning over you.

“Nightmare?” he asked, and you blushed as you remembered what you’d just been dreaming of seconds before he shook you awake. It wasn’t a nightmare, quite the opposite if you were honest with yourself.

It wasn’t often that you had sex dreams, but when you did you were always blown away by how realistic they were. This one was no exception.

It was you and Gabriel having sex in broad daylight, on the side of the motorway like they did in tacky pornos. His grace kept you both invisible, hidden from the cars busily driving by and minding their own business. Okay, maybe it wasn’t a realistic dream for everyone, but it could probably be achieved for you if you worked up the balls to bring it up to Gabe.

You didn’t trust the shit eating grin on his face though, so you assumed he already knew you had a sex dream, he didn’t need to know the specifics because they would only serve as more information for him to tease you over.

“Don’t wanna talk about it?” He asked, and the smirk was gone and instead replaced by a sympathetic face. “Get dressed and I’ll take you out for breakfast, get your mind off of it.”

You nodded and got ready quickly before you slid into the passenger seat of your car. You couldn’t help but blush, the car reminding you of your dream. You hoped Gabe wouldn’t notice, but that wasn’t realistic. He noticed everything, especially when it could be potentially embarrassing.

However, when he got into the car he took one look at you and didn’t say anything, turning on the stereo and letting your favourite band play quietly in the background. He put a hand on your thigh, the way he usually did when he was driving, but it was pure torture for your poor sexually frustrated self when all you wanted to do was hop over to his seat and ride him off into the sunset.

You tried to ignore his hand, but it was hard when it was so close to where you wanted to touch and he seemingly had no idea what he was doing to you, humming along to the song playing absently.

You grew confused when he pulled onto the highway. Why was he driving to another town when there were plenty of great breakfast places where you lived? “Where exactly are we going for breakfast?”

He ignored your question. “Still don’t wanna talk about that nightmare?”

You sank lower in your seat and covered your cheeks with your hands, feeling them grow hot from you blushing. Of course he knew it was a sex dream, you must’ve been moaning so loud that they’d be able to hear you in Australia. “Oh God,” you groaned.

He chuckled and turned to look at you for a second, a smirk on his mouth and his eyes brimming with mischief. “Wanna ask me where we’re going again?”

“Where are we going,” you mumbled from behind your fingers.

“Well, because I’m the best boyfriend ever, I’m about to make your _wildest_ dreams come true.”

He pulled the car over and onto the hard shoulder on the side of what was probably the busiest intersection near your house. If you weren’t confused already, you definitely were when he got out of the car and walked around to open your door and seatbelt.

“Gabe?” You were beginning to grow suspicious, this all seemed way too familiar and a sense of déjà vu washed over you when he smirked and held a hand out to help you out of the car.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He asked, his voice similar to that of an MC. “Strip!”

“You’re ridiculous,” you giggled and shook your head.

He tilted his head to the side and frowned, but it wasn’t in genuine disappointment, it was more mock frustration over how long it was taking you to catch up.

Then it dawned on you. This was the exact same place from your dream. That cheeky son of a bitch had entered your dream and was attempting to recreate it now. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“No, I’m not. You’re gonna get fucked seven ways to Sunday on the side of the road like the little minx you are. Scout’s honour,” he held his fingers up. “Though since I was never a scout, I’m not sure how much you can trust me. Anyways, you’re taking too long,” he snapped his fingers and your body was suddenly naked, the cold air surrounding you and covering every inch of your skin in goosebumps.

You yelped and covered yourself up as good as you could, not really in the mood to flash some innocent people going by in their cars, though no one seemed to be paying you or your pulled over car any mind.

“Can’t you feel it?” He asked, and you frowned at that, still trying to resist the urge to cuss him out. When he said that it got you thinking, so you tried to think about what was happening. There was something tingling around your body, you noticed once you were focusing on it and could distinguish it from the chill in the air. It was warm, not solid or liquid but _everywhere_ and it was warm and felt golden and then you realised it was his grace.

“You’re really gonna do it?” You asked with a raised eyebrow, feeling considerably less worried now. If his grace was surrounding you, you were definitely invisible by now.

“What kind of guy would I be if I left my girl high and dry?”

You giggled in disbelief. “You’re a piece of shit, you know that right?”

“Please, honeybuns, save the dirty talk for when I’m inside you.”

You rolled your eyes and dragged him in for a kiss, smiling against his mouth when you felt his clothes disappear against you, leaving the two of you naked while cars continued to drive by obliviously.

He pushed you back until your back was pressed against the side of the car and hooked one of your legs around his waist. You rocked against him, grinding desperately for the slightest bit of friction on your clit.

“Calm your horses,” he chuckled against your mouth, pulling back and leaning his forehead against yours. “Although I am pretty fond of the whole fucked out slash desperate thing you’ve got going, I don’t wanna come anytime soon.”

“Well I do,” you said with a cheeky smile on your face, going right back to grinding against him.

He tutted. “Not your wisest move when I could expose you to the general public at any moment.”

You paled, because even though you knew it was an empty threat there was always a slight air of uncertainty with Gabriel. It was what made him both the most exciting and most annoying person in your life. “You wouldn’t.”

“Let’s not find out.”

He slipped a hand in between your spread legs and brushed it against your soaked pussy, his fingertips dipping in but not filling you properly. When you glared at him silently he smiled like he wasn’t doing anything and pulled his fingers back, theatrically slipping them into his mouth and making a great show of enjoying the taste.

“I think I could write love poems on how much I love what your pussy tastes like.”

“Maybe later,” you laughed before he kissed you, and you could taste yourself slightly lingering on his tongue.

He slid his dick in between you both and ran it along your cunt, gathering your wetness and covering his cock in it. You wanted to just slip him in you yourself but the kiss was too good to break so you let him do it whenever he decided to.

Your patience was rewarded when he nudged forward slowly, filling you up with his hard length and bottoming out. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against you, making eye contact as he pushed into you slowly, building up his pace.

A car beeped in the background and you jumped, forgetting just how out in the open you were.

“Calm down sugartits, no one’s seeing you unless I want them to,” he promised, kissing you again.

“Gabe?”

“Yes?” He asked, stilling his hips.

“I vaguely recall you saying I’d be getting fucked seven ways to Sunday. When does that start?” You hinted, not wanting to outright say that you wanted him to harder.

“Ah yes, the dickening,” he smirked before he whirled you around and bent you over on all fours in the back seat, keeping his position where he stood outside the car. Without wasting any time letting you adjust to your change of scenery he immediately pulled your hips back to meet his, filling you again and making your toes curl at the onslaught of pleasure.

He didn’t take it easy, the whole car shaking from the force of his thrusts as your boobs bounced from the power. Your new position left the highway right in your line of sight, and it made it a lot more intense when you could see just how busy it was.

You tensed up as a car drove by slowly in the lane right in front of you, because despite Gabriel’s ever-present reminder that no one could see you, you couldn’t help but panic. It felt so _wrong_ , to be out and exposed where anyone could see you if Gabriel’s grace faltered for a second.

“I could stop hiding you,” he grunted, sensing your train of thought while his hips bruised yours and your knees were getting sore from leaning on them for so long. “Would you like that? For anyone who drives by to see you getting ruined? Maybe some people would even loop back around for a second look.”

You moaned wantonly and tossed your head back, moving your hair out of your eyes to give you a better view of just how busy the road was.

“What if I only showed you? And kept me invisible? Imagine what they’d think.”

His words went straight to your core, making you clench desperately around him. He knew just how to tease you and get you desperate, and that’s what you loved about him.

“Thinking you could hide your little sex dream from me,” he chuckled darkly and slapped a hand harshly on your ass once, twice, three times before grabbing your hips and digging his nails in slightly, making you wince from the sting.

His grace was everywhere all at once while it worked to keep you concealed, making the air around you thrum with energy that brushed against every sensitive nerve ending in your body in ways that you didn’t think you would ever be able to get used to. And it was all _Gabriel._ That’s what made it so much better, was knowing that you were completely at his mercy and really had no say on whether or not he could take it all away, leave you exposed in such a public place.

Later, when a dick wasn’t rawing you to the next century you’d come to your senses and realise that it wasn’t a practical fantasy at all, but at the moment the threat was tantalising and there was a part of you that wanted him to expose you, if even only for a second.

“You’re gonna come on the side of a highway like someone in a cheap porno, and you’re going to love every second of it,” he growled into your ear, and you felt his grace focus on your clit, an intense pressure that had you hurtling to the edge in seconds. “Let go,” he commanded, and you did.

You came with a loud moan, your arms giving under you and your legs damn near doing the same, or they would have if Gabe wasn’t still holding onto your hips tight, holding you up so he could keep pounding into you as your orgasm continued.

“Fuck you’re squeezing my cock so well,” he groaned before he was coming too, pulling out shooting his load along your ass and lower back.

You flopped onto your stomach on the car seats and Gabe sat down on the space beside you. He ran his fingers through your hair and hummed to himself, sounding ridiculously pleased with himself.

“Stop humming,” you complained, trying to smack his fingers away from your sweaty hair but giving up when he kept going.

“Would you rather I kazoo?”

“That is so not a verb,” you laughed.

“Mayhaps it isn’t.”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
